


Without Yielding

by MerryDreaming



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Frottage, Frotting, Kink Exploration, Light Choking, Light Masochism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scratching, and i don't know hana's age and i apologize for that in advance, i'm pretty much posting this to see what others think, i've had this sitting around for a month or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryDreaming/pseuds/MerryDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a frank discussion (and exploration) of kinks between a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much gratuitous (attempted) porn without any sort of plot, and...well, WAS unfinished, but now it's actually finished.
> 
> And...I admit I'm not sure how Hana's age is supposed to come off in the game, so the warning is more of a 'better safe than sorry' thing. I'd assume this takes place when she's old enough, though, but you can never be too safe! Plus I've never written for Jakob before, so that's...definitely an experience...

"...I beg your pardon?"

Hana only glared at her husband from across the training field, placing one of her hands on her hips. Despite her rather aggressive stance, her face was a deep shade of red--she wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment at this point. "Don't tell me you're gonna make me say it again...!"

"Forgive me, my love. I simply wanted to make sure that I heard you correctly." Jakob's expression was fairly unreadable--he could've been amused, aghast, simply trying to fluster the younger samurai, or he really, truly wanted to make sure he wasn't going insane. "Would you be so kind as to repeat that?"

"Ugh, fine! I just..." Hana growled--why couldn't he have just heard her the first time? Why did she say it in the first place? Neither of these were questions she could answer herself. "I'm just sick of you treating me like glass! Not out here, but when we're alone, all you do is treat me like a lady! I want you to be as rough as you are out here, while we're in there."

"...Hana, you do realize--"

"I know, _I know_."

"You didn't even let me _finish_ \--"

"No, I know you're just going to tell me that I am a lady, and it's not ladylike, and all that--"

A sigh and surprisingly swift movement on Jakob's part while she spoke didn't phase her at first, but when he suddenly closed in on her with a hand around her neck...well, she stopped and listened. "That's certainly part of it, yes. The other, however, is that you're being unclear with your directions."

Hana gulped in his grasp--it was loose enough to imply that she could back away at any moment if she were uncomfortable, but it was firm enough to comply with Hana's request. It took a bit for her to find her voice, but she allowed her eyes to slide shut and her expression to turn into a bit of a smirk. "...you're already off to a good start, I'd say. B-besides, I'd rather you...uh..."

"You're going to have to be clearer than that, my love."

"Are you gonna make me ask for it out here...?" Hana's eyes opened as she looked around the training field. Anyone could just walk in on them, right now, and wonder just what on earth was happening in their marriage.

"I'm not going to _make_ you do anything." Jakob went down on one knee to reach her height, his expression serious as could be. His grip was still around her neck, but he was careful not to tighten out of reflex. "I'm simply going to follow no more than your exact orders. What you're asking of me is not something I'm used to doing, but if it's what you wish..."

Jakob sighed, straightening himself a bit and giving her a relatively small smile. "I want it to be no less than on your terms."

That made a little more sense, now that Hana thought about it. She was asking an awful lot, wasn't she? Her gaze went away from him for a moment before she met the hand at her neck with both of her own. "...If it goes well, though, can I...well, can I tell you to be a little more free?"

"Of course you can."

"So just...for now, you just wanna test it out?"

"That's the point I'm trying to make, yes." Jakob steals a quick kiss from Hana, smirking when he pulls back.

"Y-you--" She couldn't keep the venom in her tone up, laughing once that indignant feeling wore off. "...I love you. You know that, right, Jakob?"

"Of course. What do you take me for?" Though he said it with the usual amount of pride he took with those he thought himself above, he went a little softer with his next words. "...It fills me with the greatest of joys to hear you say it, however."

"And...I'm sorry for being so rude about it." Hana averts her gaze a bit, shaking her head. "I thought you were trying to be smart about it, and I got mad."

"Apology accepted." Jakob's tone was fairly calm, but he finally let go of Hana's neck as he stood, straightening himself out. "However, I vowed to love you, flaws and all. And if my wife wishes me to be a little more brutish in dealing with her, then I will meet the challenge with an open mind."

Hana's hand went to rub her neck, definitely missing the sensation. "Then we're taking this to our room, Jakob."

"...Is that an order?" Jakob's smirk was clear as day, and Hana responded in kind.

"It's a _demand_."

"As my love wishes."

Jakob's movement was swift as always--Hana didn't have much time to react before she was lifted off the ground, only managing to cling against him before he adjusted her properly. That's about the point she realized that one of his arms was right in between her legs, and the adjustment only served to frustrate and rub against her as he managed the far more comfortable bridal carry.

"...You did that on _purpose_ \--"

"Oh, most definitely."

"Just start _moving already_!"

Hana's voice was a growl, and Jakob quickly made his way to their shared room to test the new waters that were opened to them. It was still a few minutes too long for Hana's liking, though--she could feel her patience slowly eroding before her, and all she wanted was something, anything to satisfy it. It took a bit of time, and Jakob's own fumbling with his room key, but soon they were perfectly secluded.

Jakob rather swiftly laid Hana on the bed, looking her up and down before bowing. "Now...how may I be of service to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LET'S...ATTEMPT TO DO THE THING, I GUESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...first off, my sincerest of apologies--I wasn't sure what to tag this as at first and I definitely wasn't sure what to do with the ratings and stuff, so if it got...wonky, then allow me to apologize sincerely.
> 
> Anyway, here's the sin. Now I need to wash my hands.

Hana managed a grin at Jakob, waiting for him to join her on the bed. "Undress me, first. That'll make this a little easier to start."

"Of course." Jakob smiled, joining her on the bed with haste. Hana's armor was always a tiny bit tricky to deal with, admittedly--Hoshidan armor confused him pretty greatly from time to time, but most of the time, he didn't have to deal with undressing someone out of said armor. Some loops to be undone here, some other pieces to be there...it seemed like it'd never end, really. It was when Jakob finally managed to remove the  _actual damn articles of clothing_ that he could easily see what beauty sit beside him.

Hana didn't make any attempts at hiding herself either, though she'd fully admit that it was a little cold without all of her clothing, but she imagined it wouldn't stay that way for long. "Do I still look alright?"

"A few new scars here or there, but nothing that can't be healed with time. ...Do tell me you aren't going to attempt to make me reopen those?"

"Of course not! What do you take me for, reckless?!" That caused Hana to recoil a bit--the last thing she needed was any of those scars opening up again, especially after Lady Sakura had scolded her for being so reckless. She could only imagine how bad it'd get if she saw them opened up again... "No, I'd...well, I'd rather you focus on my back?"

"Clearer, Hana. And as a matter of fact, yes, I would indeed call--"

"Run your nails down my back!"

It was a simple, frustrated order, and Hana turned her back to Jakob at that moment. It might've seemed like she was sulking--communication isn't exactly her strong suit, but she had hoped that kind of clarity would spur him to do something with that. It took a few moments for Jakob to properly do anything--Hana couldn't see either way, but it sounded like he was moving, so maybe something would happen? Maybe he was going to get something to--

And then came the stinging pain against her back. Jakob's nails were certainly longer than she expected, and Hana practically jumped when it struck, the sound that came out of her mouth certainly pained, to say the least. They didn't move, Jakob seeming to move closer--trying to get her to face him again, and he looked genuinely concerned.

"Love, are you alright?"

"No..." There was a pause for a moment, before she shot up to clarify, making sure he didn't run off. "No, no Jakob, that's  _exactly_ what I wanted! That felt...well, it _hurt_ , but it felt nice, too!" Hana's smile was surprisingly bright, intent on conveying her emotions properly this time.

 It took Jakob a few moments to let that properly catch up with him, especially with Hana's gaze slowly shifting to worry at his silence. He held her a little closer, putting his face close to hers. "Then kindly don't scare me like that again, will you? I have no desire to see you hurt."

"Trust me. Please." Hana went to reach for one of Jakob's hands--grasping it and tangling their fingers together with a smile. "I'll let you know if it really hurts. I swear on my honor."

That seemed to be enough to get him to start going, again--he kept their occupied hands entwined, using his free hand to test the waters once more. His nails were light against her back this time--mostly getting a sense of where scars were, where he could go and just what canvas he had to work with here. Hana began adjusting herself against him, legs wrapping around his hips (" _Jakob, is this okay?_ " " _Of course, love._ " " _You don't mind that I'm_ \--" " _It'll make things easier, I assure you_."), sitting right against his trousers. It's a good thing he had multiple uniforms, at the least, otherwise he might be a little more indignant about her potentially getting all over him.

And then he dug into her back again, and that pained noise escaped Hana again--thanks to the proximity of their faces, it was at least a little easier for Jakob to see what she was feeling in full. It was painful, but she seemed to be grinning at him--it was a face Jakob had seen many a time in the war, when Hana was clearly enjoying the possibility of cutting the foe in front of her down. It certainly made him a little wary, to say the least.

" _More_."

"You're certain?"

"Yes... _please_."

He dug deeper at that, causing another sound to come from her--he had a silent hope that no one would come in and wonder what they were doing, but this sound bordered on a moan, and...needless to say, he liked that and it was clear she did too. Quizzically, he began to drag said hand down--he'd memorized a few scars to avoid on his way down, but the moan that began to escape Hana's lips was something to savor. She tightened on their tangled hands, practically burying herself into Jakob's shoulder in an attempt to muffle herself--he stopped instantly after that, and Hana shot him up a bit of an irritated look in response.

"I didn't tell you to stop!"

"You didn't. But I'd much rather see your face, to gauge your reaction a little better."

Hana attempted to protest to that, but he used that moment to grind against her--having her right around him certainly proved to be a disadvantage when she felt her clit rub up against the material of his pants, using her free hand to muffle a sharp moan that came out. "...You really don't play fair, at all--!"

Jakob's chuckle was definitely a little condescending, and a smile graced his features. "Would you expect any less, my love?"

"No, I guess I wou--aah!" He seemed perfectly intent on making her quiet down any sort of complaint by repeating the motion, Hana practically  _growling_ in response. Of course, an intimidating sound didn't really mean much when it looked like she was about to start chuckling at him. "Keep it up, Jakob--I'll make you regret it tomorrow!"

"Then I'll simply go assist Lady Corrin all day. You can't exactly beat that."

"Just keep going before I decide I wanna exact my vengeance _now_!"

With him beginning to drag those nails of his down her back again, he certainly did just that. Though he kept up grinding against her, keeping her moaning and almost mewling at his movements. It was divine, and the rubbing at her clit definitely helped to increase her reaction to both the frotting and to the pain. The feelings were practically interchangeable, and Hana lifted her head to face him. " _More_ , gods, please--"

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Ye...yes." It took a moment for Hana to regain her breath, but she smiled. "Can you...okay, this is going to sound silly, but can you twist my nipples? Hard, please."

"... _What_." Jakob looked positively aghast at that suggestion, untangling their hands for a moment to place a hand on his chest--probably imagining the pain for himself. "Hana, I understand that you like pain, but I can _assure_ you, that is _not_ something you want to experience."

"What, do you know what that--"

"Believe me, it's better if you don't ask. I've experienced a lot of things as a child, through rather unruly friends."

Hana wanted to protest a bit, but maybe she could think of something better. "Suck on my neck, then? Please?"

"I've already told you, I wish to look--"

"Please, please?" She wasn't usually one to employ the puppy dog eyes--much less on her own husband, who seemed to be immune to all forms of bribery short of Corrin barely needing to say a word--but she figured that maybe she could employ her cute looks, just this once, to get him to change his mind.

It took a moment or two for Jakob to refind his wordflow, but with quite possibly the most put upon sigh in the world... "On  _one_ condition. We're to set a clear method of knowing when a boundary has been crossed."

"Oh, like a safe word?" Hana looked up at him, and he replied with a nod. "Oh, that's easy! You could've just told me this before!"

"And miss out on seeing your lovely face? I don't think it'd be very worthwhile."

"Ugh, your soul's the  _dirty_ kind of rotten..." Hana shook her head, before going toward Jakob's ear. "Let's use green, okay? It's simple, and it can't be mistaken for anything else."

"Ha." Jakob had a lightly biting comment in his mind-- _I'm surprised you didn't say 'pink', actually_ \--but he didn't say it. Perhaps if he were a little crueler, but... "Very well. I accept these terms of yours. Shall we continue? ...And might I take a little initiative of my own, just this once?"

"Sure, what do you ha--woah!" It seemed that initiative was to push her down on the bed--though, it's a little clear that after he did it, he was staring at her once again with that concern in his face. Hana's laugh was quick, before he could say a word or take it back. "You know, now you're setting a standard to meet whenever we do this..."

"...Am I, now?" He almost seemed surprised, though he did his best to take it in stride. "My, and here I worried for naught."

There weren't many more words at that point--just a little bit of laughter between the duo as they got back to work. Jakob's arms snaked around to Hana's back to keep the pressure and pain going, while finding the crevices of her neck to start marking up. Sucking, biting down, causing moans and squeals to pour out of his darling like a flood. It certainly helped that he was starting to make use of the position--using the friction against her clit, making her cling tighter to him as he mixed pain right in with good old fashion teasing.

"Oh my _god_ \--" Hana's voice got even more desperate, between the pain and the pressure building in her. Head fuzzy, the inflamed marks against her back being one of the few things that kept her aware as she rubbed against him right in tune, it was so frustrating. Orders between moans--telling him to start clawing at her sides, asking him to pull on her hair--they helped her, certainly, the pain gave her some sort of distraction from the fact that she could feel herself starting to seize up, and scrunch her eyes shut.

"O-oh gods--Jakob, Jakob,  _Jakooob_ \--!" The final uttering of his name signaled her coming against his trousers, and her going hazy and limp in his arms while she dealt with the afterglow. He didn't even need to be inside her for that, and in all honesty? She adored it. By the time she got herself a little more together, she looked over to see Jakob laying next to her, smiling.

"I gather that this was a success, then?"

"Y...Yeah, I'd say so." Hana curled up against him, resting her head underneath his. "Thanks. Do you think we could do this more often?"

"You don't listen very well, do you..." The words were accented with a light laughter, calming Hana before she had a chance to flare up. "It's no less than on your terms, love. It was certainly... _intriguing_  to cause you pain, yet hear you moan as if we were on our wedding night."

"Don't judge me because I like a little pain, you--!"

"I'm _certainly_ going to judge you for attempting to ask me to twist your nipples, at the very least." Jakob pressed a small kiss against Hana's forehead, the girl below him only responding with a small 'hmph'. "But I suppose that's beside the point."

"Mmm. I think I'm just content to stay like this, for a bit...can we take a nap? ...And then you can make us supper?"

"...If I trusted you in the kitchen, that'd be a flat 'no, make your own damn dinner', you realize."

"Soooo...you will?"

"We'll ask Lady Corrin once we've rested."

With one last kiss against her forehead, the duo drifted off to sleep.


End file.
